


Vaseline

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: US Open 2013 drabbles [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to suffer for your art. Um, sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaseline

**Author's Note:**

> I thought my laptop ate my USO drabbles, but I found them! Huzzah!
> 
> This one is inspired by Dan getting his nipples taped during his second round match, and by drop_and_roll's observation that 'Daniel Evans' is an anagram of 'Vaseline Dan'.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to imply anything about any actual people or their lives. It's just for fun.

“Oh, shut up, it isn’t that funny.” 

The others continued to howl. Dan turned to Andy in mute appeal, but he was laughing too hard to speak.

“Message from Wardy,” Colin said, stabbing at his phone. “Apparently Nipplegate is the talk of Twitter.”

“Nipplegate!” Jonny spluttered, collapsing into a chair. Andy and Jamie dived for their phones.

“It’s a shame though, mate,” Jamie said with an almost-straight face. “If the match had gone on much longer you could have made tennis history.” His lips twitched. “First man ever to retire with nipple strain.”

Dan threw the Vaseline at his head.


End file.
